Sam'e Narukagami
, , , , , , , , |species=Oni |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=June 9 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=65 |height-part1=195.58 cm |weight-part1=96 kg |classification=S-Class, Sage, Sensor, Taijutsu Specialist, Kenjutsu Specialist |nature type=Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, |unique traits=Can absorb chakra, Passively absorbs natural energy |affiliations=Mizu no Kuni, Kirigakure |clan=Narukagami Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Sam'e Narukagami the mythical Shinobi of legend who has slain countless lives and conquered countless battlefields, whose very legacy has allowed the Land of Water to flourish and expand into an ever growing Empire, and inspired an entire generation of water users to obtain a level similar to his own due to his publicly claimed title as the one true . Having mysteriously disappeared for several years he has returned for purposes unknown to all except himself. Yet the progenitor of the Vishashara Genocide has been seen traveling from Village to Village, Land to Land, looking and searching for something all with an unnatural calmness for someone once herald as the . Rumors spread of his objectives and fear once again begins to grow as his name pollutes men's hearts. 'Appearance' The sin of vanity is something many are guilty of committing, especially in their youth, and Sam'e was no exception to this. Once wearing only the finest of clothing, the most glaring of outfits, armors, and newest designs - he truly soaked in the life of a Daimyō - yet as he continued to age and continued to mature those obnoxious designs and attires were slowly and surely thrown aside to where they belong. His appearances become more and more simple as time went on, until present day, where the most outstanding outfit he could be seen in is for formal events only - a simple black sleeved robe. Yet outside of these events he can be seen mostly wearing a standard black gi outfit. Outside of his conservative appearance Sam'e can still be easily recognized by his blue hair and sea green eyes sporting bushy eye brows, tamed hair, and a glorious beard his outward appearance marked by the wrinkles of his age. Yet unlike most others of his age his muscular appearance is completely un-phased by his age. Still sporting a body nearly absent of any body fat and trimmed to near bodily perfection, if he was to take off his clothing, it would seem he had the body of one nearly half his age. 'Background' 'Personality' Herald as the , and wildly known for his lust of battle on and off the battlefield, a man with an unquenchable thirst for bloodshed, violence, and war these were the things that summed up Sam'e Narukagami. His actions were the reason his name became feared throughout the Shinobi world, why his very presence could halt entire wars if either side found out that this mad man was going to participate. The once self claimed Ultimate Weapon is now... bored. His unbridled rage and thirst for violence has become tempered by age and wisdom, a harmonious unison of his seemingly polar personalities, but almost solely by boredom. After the years of killing, the years of fighting, Sam'e has found himself turned into a faux pacifist only finding enjoyment fighting incredible strong opponents or handicapping himself against overwhelming numbers. While happily still a warrior and more then ready to fight those who seek it, he always holds back enough not to kill his enemies, even letting them live even if they were after his head. His philosophy now turning more towards "someone worthy to kill" rather than simply resorting to his old blood thirsty persona believing that it's more fun and more of a challenge to see what becomes of an enemy that has to live with the shame of not only defeat, but being completely and utterly broken, waiting to see if they will sharpen their fangs or simply shrink away into obscurity. 'Abilities' Where does one even begin when telling the tale of Sam'e Narukagami's infamous history and reputation? Should they start with the first time his name began to become a whisper on the wind with his actions in the Ookami-Uchiha war, or should they begin when his bloodlust was truly realized in the Uchiha Civil War? Perhaps when the first victim of his infamously known, and commonly named Pressure Nuke was witnessed being erased out of existence. Perhaps even starting with the most powerful Water Release user since Tobirama Senju. A man who has mastered the ability to the point it seems he can control it with just a gesture of his hands and drown entire battlefields with the simplest of techniques or how he can destroy even the strongest of men from the inside out with their very own blood. Countless battles, countless lives taken, an ocean of blood and death followed every footstep... none were safe where ever this Beserker walked, not even in his own country or village was safe from his violence. For even the Land of Water had to bear witness to the level's of violence he could achieve as he, and he alone, committed the Vishashara Genocide. A Genocide which saw the current Daimyō at the time, his direct descendants, his family members, his assistants, bodyguards, soldiers, and everything that stood between Sam'e and the throne slaughtered leaving only a single survivor; Aosaginohi Ketsueki–Vishashara, the current raining Daimyō of the Land of Water. His defeats are countable on a single hand and his victories as large as the ocean, his most notable fight was against Onaji Yotsuki, whom he fought for the title of . The battle was long, destructive, and near cataclysmic.. neither shinobi walking away unharmed as the battle raged for days as it traced over the country side, entire acres of land destroyed beyond recognition or usage yet... at the end of it all Onaji Yotsuki stood triumphant in a hard won battle. Years passing after this event Onaji Yotsuki stepped into the shadows to either enjoy his retirement or enjoy his solitude, with his absents Sam'e picked up the title in remembrance for his companion and as a challenge to any and all if they were to call themselves the God of Shinobi. 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' The path to become an Oni — a true Oni unlike those who hail from the Land of Demons — is a unholy ritual with machinations beyond comprehension for those who do not understand the source of their history, the very first. Currently the only person capable of performing the ceremony is none other than Sam'es own teacher Izanagi Mikoto Uchiha. The outcome of the ritual varies from person to person, but the outcome is normally the same, a chakra pool that has been enhanced beyond most humans and taking on characteristics similar to that of the tailed beasts. In the sense that is extremely potent and toxic if handled carelessly. Outside of these traits the chakra itself seems to amplify the sense of eldritch terror. Possessing the moniker of should be a hint of the sheer vastness of Sam'e Narukagami chakra pool. Not only possessing the extremely potent Oni Chakra, but Sam'e has spent years alongside the infamous Samehada which is notorious for its 'picky' taste buds only desiring those with massive chakra reserves, yet alongside this is the symbiotic nature of which Samehada has with it's owners granting them certain benefits as to insure it's own livelihood. One of which is enhancing the limits of it's hosts to allow it to feed longer in between it's meals. Combining these two things — alongside it took someone with chakra pools of the Eight Tails to tempt away the blade from Kisame — it is a perfect assumption to make that Sam'e himself stands with the same chakra potential as the host of the Eight Tails even with this immense amount of energy at his finger tips he is even capable of constantly replenishing this massive supply through the usage of the chakra absorbing powers of either Samehada itself or by simply manipulating the cells of Samehada that have become integrated with his own biology. On top of this plethora of chakra Sam'e has mastered the control, usage, and manipulation of his chakra pool the decisive nature it takes to manipulate the water element at the most minuscule of levels - in the midst of battle - speaks volumes of his capabilities at making sure even a single drop is used to it's utmost potential. It's hard to imagine in their late 60's as strong, but here he stands as a testament against such a thought. A body refined through combat and a life time of training whose every fiber is honed to the utmost peak of human conditioning without the aid of chakra. Capable of killing even the most durable of opponents with his bare hands, and even the strongest of them with his martial arts, Sam'es strength is as well known as himself. On top of his rigorous training during his younger years Sam'es instinctual connection with the Yang Element has shown itself in a very physical manner seemingly reinforcing his strength, durability, life force, stamina, and recovery. To top it all off thanks to his passive absorption of natural energy due to his understanding of the flow of life his body in continual bolstered by a steady stream of natural energy as well. Using his insane levels of strength and durability Sam'e is capable of using the infamous technique of the Third Raikage in the same mannerism as the previous Kage, using his chakra or water for any enhancements to it's puncturing ability pushing it's lethal ability even further past his natural capabilities - which are more than enough to carve statues out of sheer rock with his bare hands. The a moniker of the late Third Raikage for his immense durability, a durability so great that it took his own strongest technique claimed as the to actually cause any damage. It would be accurate to say that Sam'e is worthy of this title as well, one who has also become the "Strongest Shield". Capable of taking even the strongest of jutsu without being fazed, surviving sure one-hit kill techniques, and capable of surviving the pressure from the farthest depths of the ocean it is an understatement to say this his body is like armor, records even showing he took bladed weapons to his bare skin with no damage sustained. This durability crafted over a life time constantly breaking down and rebuilding his body, a "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle that naturally occurs within the human body boosted to levels thanks to his mastery over water release and his knowledge of anatomy. Alongside this lifetime of crafting the effects of his "Pressure Training" is quite evident ― this training involved putting himself inside a Water Prison Technique and by manipulating the pressure within he would finally begin his training for that day ― this being stacked on top of if Sam'e feels like taking a hit. Part of his mammoth durability is his capability of briefly turning his body into water or mist, using the Water Replacement technique, or a mist variant of it. 'Ninjutsu' When it comes to ninjutsu - specifically the water release - there is no greater individual. Shinobi have come and gone all claiming to be the true God of Water, such claims always coming from the mouth's whose actions cannot back up their claim. Countless have witness and died to the Water Release capabilities of Sam'e Narukagami, whose potential with the element is almost instinctual at it's core, his understanding like breathing, and his potential near limitless. Every known Water Release jutsu he pulls off with the utmost of ease mirroring the late Gaara of the Sands, his ability to manipulate it like an extension of his will seamless and unchallenged. Sam'e has shown being capable of manipulating water in almost every state of it's existence from super cooled and heated temperatures, acidic, explosive, even poisoned. Even simplistic things such as changing it's color, or even more creative ways - manipulating the refraction of the water molecules in the air. Yet outside the apex potential of a Water Release user which is mastering the "flow" of the world - he can even manipulate one of the most powerful tools at a Water Release master's arsenal; Pressure. Which he has used to lethal effectiveness in his infamous technique commonly dubbed the pressure nuke. Alongside his mastery of the Water Release and Taijutsu Sam'e is capable of mixing the the two in the ever deadly Nin-taijutsu commonly used by the shinobi of Kumogakure. Focusing on the water vapor within the atmosphere to deliver a verity of ranged and melee based attacks. 'Nature Transformation' is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. There is no doubt within the Shinobi world that Sam'e Narukagami reigns supreme as the strongest Water Release user. Not only capable of changing the purpose of his water attacks, manipulating them at a molecular level, but able to manipulate the very molecules within the atmosphere itself! Using his knowledge of the flow of the world and combining it with the potency of his chakra, he is capable of turning only a handful of water into a nearly endless supply of water for him to conduct. Just like the famous Tobimara Senju, who was capable of performing the most advance and powerful water jutsu with a single hand sign, Sam'e is capable of "conducting" the water with his own unique hand gestures normally only relying on a single hand to direct a destructive symphony only a handful have ever survived. In unison with his destructive orchestra of jutsu that pertain to the water style, he is also capable of performing techniques that strain from water release, such as ice and steam. His most destructive of which involves the manipulation of water pressure. Sam'e also makes use of the Yin Release in conjunction with his water to create realistic clones, genjutsu inducing mists, and more popular with his tactics and could aptly be named the Mirage Style. 'Medical Ninjutsu & Sensory' Before creation comes destruction, the cycle of destruction and rebirth, this is the yin and yang of the body. Constantly breaking down and repairing itself a thousand times over in a single day, a near inconceivable amount in a life time. In Sam'es lifetime of training in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Nin-Taijutsu he has spent countless hours studying the human body and it's limits. What every action does to the body and it's reaction to it - from the surface level all the way down to his cellular - in turn using this knowledge to better help him defeat his enemies, or aid his allies. With the human body averaging around 65% water it is asinine on how effortless it is for this master of the Water Release to work his profession on those who fall under the influence of his chakra for to fall under is death without question, or it is another chance at life, for no disease, toxin, mutation, poison, or any harm is capable of withstanding a focused assault from the aged shinobi. To give insight to his capabilities, beyond merely bolstering his muscle structure, or increasing the flexibility of his ligaments, Sam'e is capable of bolstering and boosting the effects of stem cells within his, or someone else's body, creating entirely new organs, nervous system, even bolstering bone growth on an autonomous level with certain jutsu. Giving sight back to the blind, giving the lame back their freedom, and curing the rotten of their diseases... it is hard to argue the endless capabilities of his medical techniques are not within the realm of the most powerful and famous of healers. Very few shinobi can boast about their desire to actually drag out battle, their chakra reserves limited, and their bodies only able perform continuous combat for only a few hours. The same cannot be said of Sam'e Narukagami who loves to drag his fights out for hours on end, his curiosity in seeing how his opponents begin to change and adapt as strategy after strategy is defeated and their stamina and chakra reserves begin to deplete little by little all the while Sam'es seeming perfectly untouched. No better example than the fight between Onaji Yotsuki and Sam'e Narukagami for the title of God of Shinobi. A battle which took place over a 6 day period non-stop as both men whose durability and stamina levels were only rivaled by each other as the former was the host of the Eight Tails and Sam'e having chakra levels equivalent and their bodies sharpened to the apex of levels. Yet a change has seemed to occur since Sam'es resurgence back into the world for his Sage training has brought with it a new gift - a heightened recovery rate. With a constant flow of natural energy within his body even the most powerful of poisons and toxins seem to have no effect on him, his recovery seemingly on the levels of the infamous Hashirama himself meaning surface levels wounds are superficial at best and are healed completely before a fight is even finished at worse. The Five Senses that dictate all of mankind is sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. Yet there are those whose senses have surpassed those of humans, one could say they are almost super human, or even bestial in some standards. If there is one thing Hunter-Nin of Kirigakure pride themselves on are their senses being far greater than that of the average man, or that of other shinobi... training to hunt down the most desperate, the most dangerous, the cleverest traitors and deserters that the Land of Water has to offer through the most dangerous of terrain in the thickest of mist. Sam'es 5 basic senses are near super human compared to most... his vision able to pick out the most minute of details even miles away (even capable of manipulating the liquid covering of his eyes, or the water vapor in front of him to increase this capability), hearing even the faintest of heartbeats and low frequency, able to smell the faintest of scents from even able to smell one part of blood to one million parts of water. That's equal to one teaspoon in an average sized swimming pool. His sense of taste capable of detecting even the tinniest amount of poison within any food or drink, even commenting at times about the "taste" of someone's presence and his sense of touch sensitive enough to feel the slightest of movement from his opponent's eyes. Yet such heightened senses can prove to be a detriment against those who are talented with the art of Genjutsu and thus over a life time of training Sam'e has learned to control his sense able to suppress them when need be. But... Sam'e is different from most others beyond his heightened five senses that have allowed him to track down a legion of shinobi, for he is a being of Eight Senses. As mentioned previously his Chakra Sensing capabilities are second to none his own chakra sensing prowess bolstered by the effects of Samehada allowing him to track chakra signatures across vast, mile long distances, and even able to tell the heritage and homeland of shinobi by their chakra signatures. Now even though Sam'e Narukagami was not taught Senjutsu by an animal mentor his natural affinity to the Shark, his name sake, cannot be denied and as such the constant flow of natural energy has caused his body to transform ever so slightly giving birth to his 7th and 8th senses - which all combined culminate into his . His 7th Sense is none other than Electroreception an extremely sensitive ability that can detect even the faintest of electrical fields. Such as those generated by the Earth’s geomagnetic field or muscle contractions. The 8th Sense and arguably the most powerful is known as the Lateral Line. The lateral line alerts sharks to potential prey and predators through special sensory cells sense any pressure changes giving a spatial awareness and the ability to navigate that space. Their own bodies movement creating waves that bounce off obstacles enabling them to create a pressure map of his surroundings. Leading to Sam'e having a 360 degree map of the environment etched into his senses at all times. ... one of the strongest "techniques" in his arsenal gained over a life time of combat and experience combined with his super human senses, Sam'e is capable of gaining "foresight" on what his opponent plans to do when it comes to hand to hand combat this... foresight works akin to the infamous sharingan yet unlike the formidable doujutsu Sam'e does not require to keep his opponent in sight nor does he have to rely on seeing what they plan to do, his body instinctual moving to intercept or counter blows that may move faster than his eyes can follow - such as those who would use the Space-Time technique similar to the Flying Thunder God would find their habits, tactics, strengths, and weakness turned against them after staying in combat long enough. Meaning his opponent has to constantly adapt their strategies and fighting styles. 'Genjutsu & Fuinjutsu' By far the least practiced category in Sam'es arsenal - ironic given his teacher's supremacy with it - Sam'e has always been one rooted in the physical world, favoring the feeling of combat more than anything else. Yet to say he is lacking in the capability is a lie within itself. Focusing on more than the direct mind effecting capabilities implemented by such as the infamous Uchiha clan, he is still capable of the latter usually forcing the enemies to drown in the ocean of the dead that were slaughtered by his own hands, or to witness the "truth" of what their opponent really was, either using the momentary lapse of consciousness to instantly defeat his opponent or to simply let them be overcome by their fear. Yet with his growing fondness of a less... lethal approach... more and more find themselves as experiments for his growing understanding and useful of this often overlooked technique. Sealing techniques one of the most ever evolving fields when it comes to Shinobi. A constantly changing world with new and powerful technology filled with powerful and ancient ways leading to a unique birth of ever changing sealing formulae. It takes a sharp mind and deep understanding to understand the process, and creation, behind Fuinjutsu and even creating simple ones is a technical process - creating complex and unique ones even more so. Yet sealing techniques are one of the more intricate things that as always caught the attention of the more physical orientated individual that was Sam'e even going as far as developing his own seal - which he used extensively before his absence to master his understanding of the flow of the world. Upon returning to the world that seal he wielded with pride is now seemingly missing replaced by the "next evolution of Fuinjutsu" a technique he calls . Utilizing both his mastery of Suiton, and knowledge of seals, Sam'e has created the solution to the problem of trying to build upon complicated seals and having to deal with the finite space of flesh on one's body or the hassle of carrying around a small arsenal's worth of scrolls. Using chakra as a medium, and with combination with his water release mastery, Sam'e is capable of creating a specialized "Ink" which can perfectly recreate the requirements for an untold amount of seals, allowing for a near infinite amount of customization and utility. 'Senjutsu' Ironic for one who raged against the world has become a being who has perfectly integrated with it. Throughout his life Sam'e has always relied on his instincts to guide him in the heat of battle or when developing new and powerful jutsu or techniques always having a 'voice' that guided him down a path he could always feel, but never see. Yet after leaving the world to submerge himself in isolation that voice finally revealed itself to be none other than himself... a version of him that was perfectly integrated with the world around him that understood and lived within the flow of the world, as for he was someone who walked the line of life and death. A being who personified the yin and the yang that was the world itself and on a instinctual level 'swam' through the currents of that flow - that natural energy. For before he even had the smallest grasp on sage techniques he proved himself worthy - to the world itself - for the title of , for a sage is someone who is renowned for their power, wisdom, or holy standing Sam'e fully fitting the former two for even though he bathed in the blood of countless and lusted for battle he was never one to lose himself to it's madness... even when succumbing to his anger. Through his powerful connection to Yin and Yang and months of meditation Sam'e had not only mastered Sage Mode, but Sage Hood as well, leaving him in a constant 'Sage state' for a being who lived in the flow of the world his body passively absorbs natural energy allowing him to permanently remain in Sage mode even while in combat, and with the mastery of Sage hood he is capable of entering the state instantly - just like the famous Hashirama Senju. Yet unlike those who were taught by the Frogs of Mount Myōboku, or the Snakes of Ryūchi Cave Sam'e does not gain any unique offensive abilities with his Sage mode, mostly just the standard increase of physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability. Combined with an increase of strength in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. However - even outside of sage mode - his body has adapted a few passive abilities which will be explained below in Senses. Life is meaningless without Death, Death is meaningless without life. Yin and Yang, the truest form of balance in the universe. This balance this... flow of the universe is something that can be felt by any and all, with the right training. During his absence from the world his training revolved around this connection between him and the flow of the world around him, or more specifically the water. This flow... this natural energy... that permeates through the water he manipulates, how it flows throughout the world around him, through his training he learned to tap into this energy that filled the world around him. Countless months passed as he isolated himself from the world which he hunted on, drowning himself in understanding. Day and night spent in meditation and reflection, every breath dedicated to understanding this flow, until one day he could finally touch this flow... then the next he could touch it for a bit longer. His understanding grew - doubled by his instinctual understanding - of this "life blood". Until finally one day he mastered the flow, his instinctual understanding and months of meditation bore fruits, a mastered form of Sage mode. Akin to those of Jugo's clan, or Hashirama himself, Sam'e had unlocked the ability to constantly absorb Natural Energy from the world around him, leading him to be constantly in a Sage state, but still capable of entering an actual Sage Mode — a feat he could perform instantaneously. This feat is what Sam'e considers to be the apex of what a master of the Water Release is capable of, to have such a primal understanding of the life - the natural energy - the world has that they themselves, effortlessly become one with the flow. Changing and adapting to it as seamless as a summer's stream. 'Taijutsu & Kenjutsu' Truly Bruce was a man beyond the years and the understanding of his peer as his ideology shaped generation after generation of those who practiced martial arts. This powerful quote is, however, the perfect way to sum up the thought process of which Sam'e approaches his Taijutsu skills and abilities. Mastering nearly every known taijutsu style from the farthest corners of the west to the most remote locations of the east he has even developed 7 entirely unique Taijutsu styles that use his own capabilities to enhance or alter his approach to combat such mastery over the current known systems and the development of his own has more than earned his right to be called — . Years of training and meditation can be summed up into a single style which he calls the culmination of every single one of his own variants of Taijutsu and Nin-taijutsu in which he becomes "formless" like water... adjusting to his opponents tendencies, strengths, and weaknesses. His repertoire of techniques range from taking advantage of his strength, durability — his opponents strength and durability, bypassing his opponent's durability to directly attack their organs with powerful shock waves, creating his own shock waves, and upon hearing of a Taijutsu user who combined Genjutsu with his techniques he was inspired to create his newest Taijutsu technique which involves constantly manipulating a mist that would resonate from his body to creating an endless supply of feints and fakes as the opponent is eventually overwhelmed — a style which he calls: . But it's not just his hands that are deadly weapons, Sam'e is one of the few to master all 7 of the Hidden Mist Blades and undeniably one of the strongest Samehada wielders in history. For in his hand even the "blade of a leaf" is more than enough to cut down a hundred men and for an opponent to have Sam'e draw his blade is a testament to their strength. 'Summoning Jutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu' For a time Sam'e Narukagami never invested much of his time or training into the world of Space-Time techniques relying on pure skill to make up the gap these abilities present in battle. Yet as the class of his opponents grew stronger and their abilities began to grow in volume - at the advice of his teacher he put his mind to work on crafting a technique which he could use to contest those who stood close to the pinnacle of the shinobi world. From this was born a Space-Time Technique based on the Water Release, the first of its kind bearing the name: . Based on the commonly called "butterfly effect" Sam'e can create one portal, or simultaneously create two portals, from the water vapor in the atmosphere that lead to each other and vice versa. In between these portals is a dimension of pure water and if an unfortunate victim was trapped within this realm without a way out it would only be a matter of time before they succumbed and drowned in the depths of it's infinite darkness making it a realm where only those who have mastered the Water Release can truly travel between these two portals. Yet storing inanimate objects within this dimension is definitely a viability and often used by the shinobi to store weapons or certain goods - more than capable of keeping them dry in the abyss. 'Intelligence' Certainly not creating the next evolution of fusion energy or plotting out the trajectory of resurfacing missiles to underestimate his intelligence like those of the past is still a certain death sentence. Although he was once herald as a mindless Berserker Sam'e has dedicated his life to studying and understanding combat and everything that surrounds it - from martial arts, to philosophies, to even complex theorems based on experimental mutations to combinations of different Nin-Taijutsu. Through his studying he has learned and mastered countless techniques of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and almost every other viable weapon at the hands of Shinobi, to the point he has even created his own Martial Arts involving Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Nin-Taijutsu totaling almost 7 completely unique styles. Yet even with all of his studying and knowledge he still personally claims his greatest "Intelligence" does not come from his mind, but from his body... his Instinct. For as long as he was alive battle was second nature to him, his body always directing him to victory, "speaking" to him on how to defeat enemy Jutsu or techniques, always capable of breaking down even the most complex of Jutsu, techniques, or traps within a few minutes of seeing it the first time. When asked if he was capable of giving a name to this Instinct he ponder for a moment before muttering a single word... . 'Stats' 'Trivia' *Sam'e is the embodiment of the warning "Fear an Old Man, In a profession where men die young." *One of Sam'es strongest techniques is actually based off of Bahamut from Dungeons and Dragons. Who, in human form, is always surrounded by 7 singing canaries who are actually ancient dragons that guard him *Due to his strong connection to the Yang Release and the Flow of the world, there are rumors that he is actually a descendant of the Senju clan. *Sam'e refuses to eat anything shark related. **His favorite foods are Shrimp and Fish **His hobbies include, Meditation, Drinking, Polishing Samehada 'Quotes' *''"Funny isn't it... those who boast their strength, and those who shout the loudest, are often the ones who die first."'' *''"Hmm... I see potential here. Show me what you're capable of and I will deem your worth."'' *''"Beware of an old man in a profession where men usually die young."'' *''"Wait... you're not done already are you? We just got started."—'''Sam'e' 10 hours into a fight